User talk:Titan27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quest talk:The Joust page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Psychoadept (Talk) 05:34, August 31, 2012 :Hello! I saw the page you added about your characters - cool stuff. I've seen Voltaic around on the recent events list. Maybe you should put that info on your user page instead? Psychoadept (talk) 15:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Saw your post here about the events list. What events are you talking about putting on my user page? Thanks again. --Titan27 (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Psychoadept meant you should take the list of your characters from your Characters from Titan27 page, add that list to your user page, and delete the Characters from Titan27 page. Stuff that is only relevant to one particular user belongs on the user page, not in the general wiki. As for events, he was referring to having seen Voltaic's exploits on the Recent Events page at Sryth.com, but he wasn't suggesting those should go on your user page. Also, the reason he never responded to your question is that he never saw your question -- when someone leaves a message on your talk page, you need to post your response on their talk page with the same subject heading. That way, they'll get a notice the next time they log in. — Young Ned (talk) 10:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Since Titan27 hasn't even logged in since January, and therefore hasn't ever seen my response in May, I took the liberty of making Characters from Titan27 a sub-page of his User page, User:Titan27/Characters from Titan27, with a redirect. — Young Ned (talk) 20:22, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Prisoner of Thal-Breyek Glad to see you're still around! For more info on Thal-Breyek until it gets updated, I suggest checking the forum thread: http://srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=2388. Psychoadept (talk) 11:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) : Hi. Thanks. Sorry about putting that on the main page, but i tried the talk page 1st, and it wouldn't open. I also tried the forum, and i can't seem to get that site to work either. Also, sorry about asking so many questions. When i went to SRYTH FORUM, i couldn't figure out how to post a comment. It seems to have a lot of restrictions on what and how to post. I know i remember something about not being able to start new threads, and you can't edit your posts. anyway, if anyone has any advice or tips on how to use SRYTH FORUM, it would be helpful. thanks. --Titan27 (talk) 02:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Do you have a forum account? You won't be able to post unless you do, but otherwise you should be able to see everything. It is possible to edit posts, there's a little "book" icon after you post that you click to do so. I hope that helps! Psychoadept (talk) 02:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Saarngard and fourm? Hey I wasn't sure where to ask this since I tried going to srythforum.com and it is non longer a thing apparently. My only question for now, besides where to find the forum, is can I get to saarngard if I had not done "A favour for Solundor" before completing his ring of illusion. The few places on the wiki claim I have to do that but it seems like I could still get there and do the quest even if I had not completed that or there should be a way to get solundor back so I can do his quest. I may not be able to find this page again so if you could send me an email at jarratthill@gmail.com it would be much appreciated.-- 16:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Jarratt 5/29/14 : Hi Jarratt, to answer your first question, srythforum.com has been brought down by the GM. You can still visit the . :As for your second question, A favor for Solundar is no longer required to unlock Saarngard, but had been a requirement in the past. Completion of the 3rd round of the Ring of Illusion is required, along with the other requirements. --Wetheril (talk) 19:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC)